Daisuki
by UQ
Summary: Kalau saja waktu tak berlalu begitu cepat. Kalau saja semuanya tak terlambat. Kalau saja ia masih berada di sini, di sisimu. Apa ia akan berkata... Daisuki? OOC, AU, LenSho, LenKaho, Death Chara, RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Kalau saja waktu tak berlalu begitu cepat.

Kalau saja semuanya tak terlambat.

Kalau saja ia masih berada di sini, di sisimu.

Apa ia akan berkata...

**Daisuki**

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

**Warning: 2nd POV, OOC, AU.**

* * *

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Detik demi detik berlalu. Gadis itu terus membisu dan hanya deru nafasnya yang dapat kau dengar. Ruangan putih, seprai putih, semua benda di sini serba putih. Bahkan kulitnya terlihat makin putih di matamu. Tatapan sendu terpancar dari violetnya. Kau sentuh wajahnya.

"Hei ... sampai kapan kau mau terus bermimpi?"

Tanyamu padanya. Tapi, ia tak menjawab atau membalas tatapanmu. Ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang, terdiam—seakan-akan—mengabaikanmu. Berbagai pertanyaan kau lontarkan padanya. Berbagai sentuhan kau berikan padanya. Tapi ia tak bergerak atau mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Sungguh. Ia membuatmu semakin gila.

Kau beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Kegiatan rutinmu mengunjunginya di sore hari terus berlangsung semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini.

Kini kau terduduk di bangku taman bercat hijau tak jauh dari gedung tempatnya berdiam. Kau angkat kepalamu menatap langit kelabu. Mungkin hari ini akan hujan. Mungkin ia akan selalu diam selamanya.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi hujan. Lebih baik anda masuk ke dalam gedung."

Kau mendengar suara seorang wanita. Kau menengokkan kepalamu. Kau melihat seorang perawat rumah sakit dengan seragam putih dan rambutnya yang disanggul. Kalau ia berada di sampingmu saat ini, apa yang akan ia katakan saat memperhatikan caramu melihat perawat ini? Mungkinkah ia akan cemburu?

Kau kerap memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan kau dapatkan darinya. Tanpa kau sadari, perawat itu terus mencoba menyadarkan lamunamu.

"Tuan ... sebentar lagi hujan, lebih baik anda ke dalam!"

Perawat itu menambah satu oktaf untuk merusak lamunanmu tentangnya. Kau agak terkejut namun tetap terlihat tenang. Kau mengangguk dan memberi seulas senyum lalu meninggalkan perawat itu.

Kau putuskan untuk berjalan menuju _food court_ di dalam gedung rumah sakit ini. Ketika kau langkahkan kakimu ke lorong _food_ _court_, kau melihat dokter yang merawat dirinya. Kau mencoba untuk tidak melamun dengan terus berjalan.

Kini kau duduk sendirian bersama secangkir kopi hitam. hangat Kau duduk di samping jendela dan melihat ke halaman taman yang tersiram air hujan. Hari ini hujan dan itu membuatmu semakin teringat tentang kejadian itu. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu saat kau masih dapat mendengar tawanya, suara riangnya, dan ekpresinya yang beraneka ragam. Kau hanyut dalam lamunanmu. Mengabaikan kopi yang tak lagi hangat.

* * *

**Flashback **

* * *

Hari ini, Minggu, kau menunggunya di stasiun yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahmu. Walau langit tak secerah hatimu, kau sudah siap dengan pakaian rapih dan dompet terisi. Kau duduk di salah satu bangku menunggu dirinya datang. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahmu ketika membayangkan keberhasilan pernyataan cintamu sepulang kencan hari ini. Hujan turun kala kau menunggunya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan orang yang kau tunggu belum saja tiba. Kau terus melirik jam tanganmu dan memastikan kesaaman jarum jamnmu dengan jam yang ada di peron.

_Pukul 10.30_

Kau coba menghubunginya namun tak dijawab. Kau putuskan untuk mengabaikan setengah jam yang telah berlalu itu dengan pikiran kalau ia sengaja terlambat karena hujan atau sibuk memilih pakaian atau bahkan untuk mempersiapkan batinnya untuk kencan_—_resmi_—_pertama kalian. Lagi-lagi, kau tersenyum. Tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana rupanya saat ia tiba di sini.

_Pukul 12.00_

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu dan melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirimu. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan ia belum juga datang. Kegelisahan membuat rongga dadamu terasa sesak. Berbagai macam dugaan menyerang otakmu dalam sekejap. Kau putuskan untuk menghubunginya—lagi. Berkali-kali kau coba menelponnya tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipismu. Kau coba mengontrol amarahmu dengan menarik nafas panjang. Kau berdiri dari tempatmu dan berlari ke luar stasiun.

Saat kau sampai di luar stasiun, sahabat gadismu berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal sambil menyerukan namamu. Kau bertanya dimana ia, kenapa ia tak kunjung datang, kenapa malah sahabatnya yang datang dan bukan dirinya. Kau keluarkan semua isi hatimu. Kau tenggelam dalam amarah dan rasa kecewa.

Namun kau berhenti berbicara saat sahabat gadismu membentakmu dan memberimu berita yang mengejutkan. Tubuhmu terasa dingin walau jantungmu memompa lebih cepat, lidahmu kelu, kau terdiam beberapa saat dengan pikiran kosong.

"_Dia tergelincir saat menuruni tangga di jalan kecil yang—memang—licin ... dan ... bagian belakang kepalanya terbentur begitu keras. Saat ditemukan, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang mengginggil akibat derasnya hujan."_

Kau langsung bertanya di mana rumah sakit tempatnya berada dan langsung pergi ke sana.

Seminggu berlalu. Ia telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kau nampak begitu bahagia. Ia tak seburuk apa yang dokter katakan tentang kondisinya. Dokter bilang ia akan terus koma dalam waktu yang panjang. Tapi kenyataannya, sosok yang kini kau peluk telah tersadar dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kau menyadari hal janggal dari dirinya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara dan merespon pelukanmu. Kau melepasnya dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Kau tatap iris violetnya. Hampa. Kau putuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya yang terdiam, mencari perawat atau dokter untuk mengecek kondisinya.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Kasihan sekali gadis yang mengalami katatonik stupor di ruang 203. Kekasih gadis itu mengunjunginya setiap hari tapi tak ada perubahan yang terjadi padanya."

Kau mendengar perkataan seorang perawat di ruang _food court _itu. Kau tahu siapa yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Kau hanya diam dan menyentuh cangkir kopimu. Kau pejamkan matamu sesaat sebelum meminum kopi yang telah dingin.

Andai saja mengembalikannya semudah menghangatkan kopi yang telah dingin, mungkin hujan tak akan membuatmu gelisah. Dan mungkin kau akan mendengarnya berkata ...

**Daisuki**

* * *

**[01.05.2012]**

* * *

****)**

**Daisuki: **Suka/sayang, bisa juga diartikan "Aku suka/sayang kamu".

**Katatonik stupor: **Penyakit di mana indra dan organ-organ lainnya berfungsi dengan normal tapi si penderita gak bisa merasakan/merespon/sadar/tanggap dengan sekitarnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang seperti mayat hidup atau orang yang kerjanya melamun terus-terusan dan mengabaikan lingkungannya.

* * *

**A/N: **Pertama-tama aku mau menjelaskan beberapa hal. Cerita ini **MULTICHAPTER**. Lalu mengenai sudut pandang, sepertinya tidak melanggar guideline. Karena yang guideline maksudkan itu kalau tokoh **Kau** adalah **Readers**. Sedangkan yang aku gunakan bukan **Kau** sebagai **Readers **melainkan **Len**. Untuk pairing, kali ini aku buat LenxKaho dan LenxSho. **Please give me some feedbacks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daisuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda**

**Warning: full of OOC and AU**

* * *

Pemuda berambut _aqua blue_ itu duduk di atas meja dengan tumpukan kertas berserakan di atas mejanya. Buntalan-buntalan kertas setengah koyak menghiasi lantai kamarnya. Lampu mejanya menyala terang. Kacamata bertengger di wajah porselennya. Sebuah pena bertinta hitam menari-nari di atas kertas yang setengah terisi. Dan seketika...

"Argh!"

Ia berteriak kesal sambil mencoret kertas tersebut, membulatkan dan melemparnya ke belakang tanpa memikirkan kemanakah kertas itu akan terjatuh.

Tsukimori Len. 20 tahun. Penulis novel _romance_.

Untuk bagian yang terakhir memanglah sulit dipercaya. Bahkan Ryotarou, teman semasa kecilnya, masih tak kuat menahan tawa setiap kali mengingat reaksi Len—yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun—ketika rahasianya terbongkar. Len yang selalu diam. Len yang selalu datar. Len yang terlalu kikuk. Len yang menulis cerita cinta.

Kini Len sedang frustasi. Ia sedang melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya selain kuliah. Apalagi kalau bukan menulis novel untuk dikirim ke redaksi. Sudah banyak novel-novel yang ia buat dan dipasarkan lalu mendapatkan gelar _Best Seller_. Selain itu, dia juga aktif menulis cerpen _online_ dimana para pembaca membacanya melalui ponsel. Kebanyakan penggemarnya adalah kaum hawa. Yah ... rata-rata memang perempuan yang menyukai cerita tetang cinta.

Tapi perlu kalian catat. Cerita cinta yang Len buat jauh lebih kelam dari yang kalian kira. Ia tidak—pernah lagi—membuat cerita cinta dengan akhir yang bahagia, konflik cinta berantai yang khas _shoujo_, atau cinta antara dua pasangan sempurna.

Perubahan dahsyat itu terjadi semenjak ia lulus SMA. Ryotaro yang tertarik dengan hobi sahabatnya lah yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan di cerita Len yang mendadak kelam. Biasanya ia membaca cerita Len yang penuh kemesraan—yang terkadang membuat Ryotarou merona—. Dan kini, yang Ryotaro lihat hanyalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, kematian, penghianatan, dendam, dan hal-hal kelam lainnya.

_Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Suara terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Len abaikan. Mungkin ia sudah tahu—atau lebih tepatnya terbiasa—dengan bunyi mengganggu itu.

_Cklek ..._

Pintu pun terbuka.

Sosok pemuda berkulit coklat berambut hijau lumut dan berbadan besar memasuki ruangan.

"Astaga, Len! Baru saja aku rapihkan kamarmu dan kau langsung membuatnya penuh dengan sampah." Ryotaro mengomel layaknya seorang ibu.

"Hei, apa 'suka' harus dikatakan?" Len mengabaikannya.

"Oi! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Umpat Ryotaro selagi memungut kertas-kertas di lantai.

"Jadi jawabannya?" Len mengabaikannya lagi.

"Tch ... Harus kau ucapkan sebelum penyesalan datang." Ryotaro membuka salah satu buntalah kertas di lantai.

"Membuat cerita _angst_ lagi, huh?" Ryotarou melirik punggung sahabatnya.

"Cinta tidak selamanya indah." Balas Len yang kemudian lanjut menulis.

"Hh, aku lebih suka ceritamu yang dulu."

Len berhenti menggerakan penanya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ryotarou.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang dengan tubuh sebesar dirimu menyukai cerita _romance_ yang seperti itu." Len menyeringai.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kau belum medapatkan pasangan walau telah menulis banyak cerita _romance_." Ryotaro tertawa meledek.

"Tch ... aku masih belum membutuhkan cinta."

"Tapi cinta itu sumber penghasilanmu saat ini, Len." Ryotarou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Len hanya diam dan lanjut menulis. Ryotarou berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuang kertas-kertas tadi.

"Hanya dia ... tak ada yang lain." Gumam Len searaya menulis.

Saat ini mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Jangan berpikir kalau mereka ini homosexual. Ryoutaro sudah memiliki pacar, Kalau Len ... dia masih _single_.

Ryoutaro kembali masuk ke kamar Len. Ia duduk di atas kasur Len dan menyalakan laptop milik Len. Kegiatannnya saat senggang seperti ini adalah mengecek respon pembaca cerita _online_ milik Len.

"Wah ... penggemarmu semakin lama semakin bayak ya ..."

"Sampai sekarang masih disangka perempuan ya? Kau masih merahasiakan gendermu?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau melakukan _meet & greet_? Kali saja kau bertemu dengan jodohmu." Goda Ryotarou.

"Hh, aku tidak seterkenal itu. Dan lagi ... jangan bertindak seakan-akan kau adalah ibuku!" Len terkadang kesal dengan sifat keibuan yang dimiliki Ryotarou. Ibunya saja sudah cukup cerewet tentang masalah pasangan hidup, kini Ryotarou juga ikut-ikutan.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu yang ini apa?" Ryotaro tersenyum jahil. Merasakan adanya bahaya, Len langsung membalikan badannya dan memincingkan matanya menatap Ryotarou.

"_Dear _Aqua-_sensei_. Seperti biasa ceritamu penuh kekelaman dan nampak realistis. Memang pada nyatanya tidak semua kisah cinta selalu berakhir bersama, bukan? Aku selalu menyukai karya-karyamu selama ini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka karya lamamu yang penuh kebahagiaan. Yah, walau pada nyatanya itu hanyalah fiktif. Lain kali aku akan datang me-_review_. —Red Ruby— p.s: maaf akhir-akhir ini aku tidak sempat membalas e-mail mu ..." Ryotaro membaca isi _review_ yang diberikan oleh Red Ruby dengan suara melengking, menirukan suara wanita. Lalu matanya terfokuskan ke bagian paling akhir.

"Kau bertukar e-mail dengan penggemarmu, Len? Bahkan meladeninya ... wow, luar biasa!" Ryotaro tertawa hambar, tanda meledek.

"Bukan urusanmu, raksasa!" Len mendengus dan kembali menulis.

_Ctek... ctek... ctek..._

Ryotarou mengotak-atik laptop Len dan masuk mengintip _inbox _e-mail milik Len. Ia terkikik geli.

"Wow, kalian bertanya 'sudah makan atau belum'. Kau bahkan tidak membalas telponku saat mencari-cari kunci apartemen." Kata Ryotarou dengan nada yang dibuat seakan-akan ia cemburu.

"Ya ... ya ... terserah apa katamu."

"Akan aku laporkan pada bibi Misa ah~ ... Len ternyata normal dan menyukai salah satu fans-nya. Ini pasti akan menjadi topik terbaik."

"Haha ... sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti Amou, gadis jurnalis tercintamu itu, huh?" Len tertawa hambar.

"Oh, rupanya kau tidak mengelak? _I'll pray for your happiness, good luck, man!_" Ryotarou langsung keluar meninggalkan Len sendirian di kamarnya. Seperti katanya sebelumnya, ia akan melaporkan kejadian langka Len pada sang ibunda tercinta.

"Hh... merepotkan." Len mengeluh.

Harus dia akui. Hubungannya dengan Red Ruby memang cukuplah dekat. Tapi tak sekali pun ia berpikir kalau ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada salah satu penggemarnya itu. Bertukar e-mail menurutnya wajar. Red Ruby adalah pembaca setianya yang selalu mengomentari cerita-ceritanya baik di internet ataupun di dunia nyata—yang ia kirimkan lewat surat ke redaksi—. Red Ruby juga mulai membaca cerita Len dari yang paling pertama sampai yang saat ini masih terus berkembang. Tak ada salahnya kan untuk berbaik hati pada penggemar yang selalu mendukungmu dari nol?

* * *

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini topik pembicaraan mereka adalah topik sederhana, tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu. Seperti tentang makanan kesukaan, hal yang sedang dilakukan, yang jelas hal-hal yang ringan. Kalau dulu, mereka sering kali bertukar pendapat tentang perspektif masing-masing mengenai karya-karya penulis terkenal, tekhnik menulis yang digunakan, atau mengenai buku-buku terbaru.

Red Ruby hanyalah seorang pembaca, pengamat, dan bukanlah seorang penulis. Komentar-komentar darinya entah mengapa memiliki kesan terdalam pada diri Len. Pernah, Red Ruby lupa mencantumkan namanya saat mengirim _review_. Namun, dengan mudahnya Len bisa tahu kalau itu ada Red Ruby.

Kalau Ryotarou tahu, mungkin ia akan terkagum-kagum. Seorang Len yang cuek bisa sebegitu pedulinya dengan seseorang yang parasnya saja tak diketahuinya.

"Argh!" Len mencoret-coret kertasnya dan melakukan ritual yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju kasurnya.

Ia hidupkan laptop-nya dan menuliskan sebuah e-mail pada Red Ruby.

_Meine Liebe(1), Red Ruby._

_Tak apa kalau kau tidak bisa membalas e-mailku._

_Hei, ada saran untuk kelanjutan cerita 'Night In German With Him'?_

_Aku benar-benar sedang buntu ide!_

_Alles Liebe(2),_

_Aqua._

Len menghembuskan nafasnya setelah mengklik tombol kirim.

Ia mematikan _laptop_-nya dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Semenjak ia lulus SMA, ketika sore hari tiba. Ia selalu bersiap-siap pergi ke suatu tempat, rumah sakit. Seperti biasanya, ia kenakan baju yang rapih. Ia sisir ambutnya dan menyemproktan _perfume_ di bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ryotaro yang baru saja menelpon Misa menegur Len.

"Ke tempatnya lagi?" tatapan ceria Ryotaru berbuah menjadi sendu.

"Hm." Len mengangguk.

"Kau harus belajar melepaskannya. Aku yakin ... dia pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini, Len."

"... Hm," Len ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ryotaro pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Len. Len mengangguk dan lanjut berjalan keluar apartemen mereka.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu tapi ia masih terus mengunjungi _orang itu_. Di perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit, ia berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang penuh dengan bunga dandelion. Ia ambil beberapa bunga dan mengikatnya dengan pita hijau yang ia bawa dari apartemennya. Kegiatan ini rutin dilakukannya setiap hari. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan, merasa kesal, apalagi merasa muak. Ya ... ia terbiasa menunggu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan papan 203 di pintu kamarnya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap kali ia ke sana semua perawat selalu menatapnya dengan iba. Ia hanya mengangguk. Ia tak bisa memarahi mereka, toh mereka tidaklah salah.

Ia lihat sesosok gadis berambut hijau pendek duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia berjalan mendekat. Ia ganti bunga dandelion di vas dengan yang baru dan membuang yang layu. Setelahnya, ia duduk di samping gadis itu dan berbisik di telinga kirinya.

"Hei ... sampai kapan kau tertidur? Aku merindukanmu. Merindukan tawamu, senyumanmu, suaramu, ocehanmu, segalanya tentangmu." Bisiknya.

Namun orang yang diajak bicara tak merespon. Seakan-akan suara Len hanyalah ilusi di telinganya. Mata violet gadis itu menerawang jauh tak berarah. Deru nafasnya begitu lembut dan tenang. Air wajahnya datar tanpa emosi. Ia hanya duduk terdiam mengabaikan pelukan dari Len serta beberapa bulir air mata yang membasahi bahunya. Tsukimori Len, sedang menangis.

Selalu begitu. Len Selalu menangis di tengah sepi. Keluar dari ruangan dan merenung di taman belakang rumah sakit sampai perawat rumah sakit menegurnya berkali-kali. Len selalu menyesal. Kenapa ia harus memilih hari itu? Kenapa ia harus membuat gadis yang ia sukai menjadi seperti itu?

* * *

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Kegiatan rutinnya masih terus berlanjut. Mengenai dirinya dan Red Ruby masihlah sama dan mengalami sedikit peningkatan. Ryotaro makin sering meledek Len. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa sahabatnya bisa melupakan sosok gadis yang membuatnya depresi tingkat dewa seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat sahabatnya bahagia.

Tapi apa yang mau dikata. Takdir berkata lain. Hari ini. Lagi-lagi ketika hujan turun membasahi bumi. Sebuah berita mengejutkan sampai di telinga Len. Diawali dengan Ryotaro yang memasuki kamarnya penuh kesunyian tak seceria biasanya. Len merasakan adanya suatu kejanggalan dari sosok Ryotaro kali ini.

"Len," Ryotaro berjalan mendekat.

"Apa maumu? Aku dan Red Ruby tak ada hubungan apa-apa." Sanggah Len seperti biasanya.

"Bukan Len ... bukan itu." Ryotaro menggeleng lemah.

Len langsung berbalik, menyadari Ryotaro bertingkah makin aneh.

"Apa?" Len menatapnya dingin setengah penasaran.

"Dia meninggal ... Shoko meninggal ..." Ryotaro mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin dan menahan getaran tubuhnya serta air matanya. Ryotaro kenal dekat dengan gadis bernama Shoko. Mereka bertiga**—**bersama dengan Len**—**sangatlah dekat. Dan Ryotaro juga tahu. Tahu akan kenyataan bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu saling memendam rasa suka satu sama lain. Ryotaro tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Len terdiam sesaat dan baru beranjak dari tempatnya duduk beberapa detik kemudian. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya. Ia tak peduli dengan hujan yang kian deras. Ia hanya peduli satu hal. Shoko, Fuyumi Shoko.

* * *

Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna biru. Kaos putih polos dan celana hitam sedengkulnya basah terkena hujan. Pupilnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia gerakan kakinya untuk berlari. Ia abaikan semua pandangan mata orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menatap heran. Len telah tiba di rumah sakit, mencari keberadaan gadisnya.

Ia lihat beberapa orang yang sangatlah familiar di mata dan ingatannya. Seorang gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan yang merupakan sahabat Shoko, Mori Manami, dan pria berambut merah berkacamata yang merupakan paman Shoko, Hino Ousaki.

Len menatap kedua orang itu. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada mereka, tapi tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Namun kedua orang itu tahu pasti apa yang ingin diketahui Len saat ini.

_Apa Shoko benar-benar meninggal?_

Ousaki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Manami kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Len merasa tubuhnya begitu berat. Ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju tempat duduk dan duduk dengan punggung yang menyandar di tembok. Ia angkat wajahnya, mengadah ke langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih. Ia coba untuk mengontrol nafasnya, emosinya, dan air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun kesedihan dapat tetap terasa seiring air matanya yang pejamkan matanya. Ia angkat tangan kanannya dan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

_Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi? Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa kita tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu? Apa aku memang tak pernah diizinkan Tuhan untuk mengatakan sepatah kata sederhana itu padamu, di hadapanmu langsung. Sepatah kata sederhana yang mewakilkan perasaanku padamu. Sepatah kata sederhana yang sedari dulu ingin kuucapkan. Ingin kuuacapkan kata itu untukmu. Ingin kuucapkan ..._

* * *

_**Daisuki**_

_Untukmu_

* * *

**1) **My Dearest

**2) **With Love

* * *

**A/N: **Uhuy~ akhirnya jadi juga chapter dua! Aw-aw... seperti yang sudah kita lihat. Shoko telah tiada, Len harus _move on_ dan membutuhkan pengisi hati (Aku yakin kalian pada tahu siapa). Aku deg-degan dan sedih pas bagian ngebahas Shoko. Semoga aja perasaan Len yang cinta mati sama Shoko bakalan kerasa. Sedikit spoiler, nanti untuk chapter terakhir aku mau buat part-nya Shoko. Kan kalau yang chapter pertama part-nya Len.

Feedback/review-nya kunanti~

Oh iya, terima kasih buat para _silent reader_ yang sudah membaca. Walau belum review, tetep seneng kok karena ada yang baca.


	3. Chapter 3

Pemuda itu tak bergerak sedikit pun ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai beranjak pergi. Setelan hitamnya membuat kulitnya terlihat semakin pucat. Rambut birunya terlihat kusut. Sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menepuk bahunya, pelan. Pemuda berambut biru itu menengok dan melihat siapa yang menepuknya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Len, kau pasti tahu dimana tempat yang paling _dia_ sukai, kan?" kata pria berambut merah yang tadi menepuknya sambil memberikannya botol kaca berisi abu.

"Hm," pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu mengangguk dan menggenggam abu itu dengan erat.

Pria berambut merah itu pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih terdiam.

Len menatap botol di tangannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

_Suki, hontou ni..._

**Daisuki**

**© UQ**

* * *

Pemuda itu masih memandangi botol di genggamannya. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan seperti mengucapkan sesuatu entah pada siapa. Ia terus seperti itu. Mengulangi ucapannya berkali-kali dengan pelan dan tak beranjak sedikitpun.

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda itu terlihat semakin iba dengannya.

"Kahoko, lebih baik kita tinggalkan ia sendiri." Ucap pria berambut merah.

"T-tapi ayah ..." Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya melihat awan gelap di langit.

"Tenang saja... Ryotaro, jangan sampai temanmu itu kehujanan." Ucapnya ke seseorang di balik pohon tak jauh dari sana. Ryotaro berjalan mendekat dan terkekeh.

"Baik, Paman Ousaki."

Kahoko dan Ousaki pergi meninggalkan Ryotaro yang kembali memperhatikan Len. Sampai sekarang pun Ryotaro masih bingung harus bersikap apa pada Len. Seperti biasanya atau memilih untuk diam. Yang jelas, Ryotaro tak akan memilih untuk diam dan meninggalkan sahabatnya menjadi gila karena kematian orang yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti kalau tiba-tiba Len bunuh diri dan menyusul Shoko?

Ryotaro menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran buruk yang melintas di otaknya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berjalan menuju tempat Len.

"Len, ayo pulang." Ajak Ryotaro sambil menepuk bahu Len dan berdiri di samping Len.

"..." Len melirik ke arah Ryotaro sebentar dan kembali menatap lurus tanpa fokus yang menentu. Ryotaro menghela napas.

"Ayolah Len, sebentar lagi malam. Kau tak berencana menginap di pemakaman kan?" Ryotaro membujuk Len lagi dengan sedikit candaan.

"Aku... memang telah merencanakannya." Ucap Len dengan datar dan pelan. Ryotaro terbelalak. Dia meruntuki dirinya dalam hati karena salah memilih bahan candaan. Pikiran-pikiran Len menjadi gila bergentayangan di dalam otaknya. Ryotaro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau terus bersedih dan tidak mau pulang, Shoko pasti tak akan suka."

Len diam, nampak berpikir. Begitu pula Ryotaro, ia juga diam menunggu hasil pemikiran Len. Ryotaro berdoa dalam hati, semoga Len cepat kembali ke keadaannya yang normal.

Len menghhembuskan napas. Ia buka kelopak matanya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Ryotaro.

"O-oy Len! Kau mau kemana?" Ryotaro terkejut. Ia takut Len memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bunuh diri. Len berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

"Pulang."

Ryotaro menghhembuskan napas lega. Untunglah Len masih bisa berpikiran waras.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu semenjak kematian Shoko. Len terus mengurung dirinya di kamar dengan botol abu yang selalu ada di genggamannya. Untungnya di kamar Len ada kulkas kecil yang berisi makanan dan minuman sehingga Ryotaro tak perlu khawatir kalau Len mati kelaparan.

Ryotaro dimintai Misa untuk memantau keadaan Len seperti biasanya. Misa tentunya sangat khawatir dengan anak satu-satunya itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menurutnya lebih baik meminta teman masa kecil Len daripada dirinya yang tak tahu menahu ikut campur dan malah membuat Len kesal.

Ryotaro kini duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu apartemen. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya dan mencoba _browsing_, mencari-cari karya Len yang terkini. Salah satu kebiasaan yang sering Ryotaro lakukan adalah memantau keadaan psikis temannya, Len, melalu karyanya di dunia maya. Mungkin saja beberapa hari terakhir ini Len tetap aktif menulis cerita.

Tangan Ryotaro bergerak ke atas dan kebawah, menyentuh layar ponsel _touch screen_-nya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika mendapatkan apa yang telah dicari.

Selagi Ryotaro sibuk membaca. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, pelan. Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang kusam keluar dari pintu kamar Len. Penampilannya sungguh bukan Len. Dia kurus, kulitnya sungguh pucat seperti mayat, rambutnya pun bisa dikategorikan kribo. Perhatian Ryotaro beralih ke pemuda yang berjalan melaluinya. Ryotaro masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya, tetap sibuk memperhatikan penampilan pemuda ini. Dilihatnya sebuah botol—yang sepertinya merupakan abu Shoko—di genggaman pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah yang gontai. Otak Ryotaro masih belum bisa mencerna penampakan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

_-Apa itu Len? Tapi kenapa penampilannya seperti itu? Kok bisa-bisa dia jadi kumel begitu? Tapi kalau itu bukan Len, itu siapa? Hantunya? Kalau hantu... jangan-jangan Len bunuh diri!_

Setelah sosok—yang masih diragukan identitasnya—itu pergi ke luar apartemen. Ryotaro langsung berlari menuju kamar Len. Ia lihat keadaan kamar Len. Masih sama berantakan seperti seminggu yang lalu. Ia lihat ke langit-langit kamar, mencoba menemukan tali atau sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk bunuh diri. Tak ada, berati aman.

Lagi-lagi Ryotaro dibuat kaget oleh Len. Bagaimana dia gak mau panik? Cerita yang dibuat Len akhir-akhir ini selalu bertemakan kematian dan lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Ryotaro kembali ke ruang tamu. Saat duduk, ia kembali teringat kalau Len pergi keluar sambil membawa abu Shoko.

_-Mungkinkah ia sudah bisa melepaskannya?_

Ryotaro berharap Len bisa dengan cepat melepas kepergian Shoko. Dan Ryotaro kembali ingat satu hal, Red Ruby. Ya, mungkin Red Ruby bisa membantu Len. Ryotaro tertawa kecil. Ia kembali berjalan ke kamar Len dan membuka laptop Len. Ia buka _inbox e-mail_ Len. Oh, ternyata Red Ruby dan Len masih sering berkiriman pesan. Ryotaro tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa memberikan berita bahagia untuk Misa. Senyum Ryotaro makin mengembang seraya matanya menangkap tulisan di pesan terakhir yang Red Ruby kirimnkan.

_Dear Aqua-sensei,_

_Semoga saranku yang kemarin berguna._

_Kalau Aqua-sensei membutuhkan teman untuk berbicara, aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan. Oh ya, aku sedang berada di Yokohama sekarang. Kalau boleh, aku ingin bertemu Aqua-sensei. Tapai kalau tidak juga tak apa-apa._

_Aku berharap kesedihanmu cepat hilang._

_—Red Ruby—_

Ryotaro mematikan laptop Len dan keluar dari kamar Len setelah merapihkannya. Ia langsung menghubungi Misa untuk memberitahukan kabar baik ini.

_-Sepertinya untuk saat ini aku tak usah turun tangan dulu_

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis berambut merah sedang duduk di depan laptopnya membaca sebuah _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan seseorang untuknya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia senang kalau_—_orang yang ia anggap sebagai_—_temannya ini sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

_Ting... tong..._

Gadis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya di rumah, jadi ialah yang harus keluar mengecek siapa yang menekan bel rumahnya.

Di luar sana, seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui sebagai Len, berdiri menunggu dengan menggenggam botol abu. Gadis berambut merah tadi telah sampai di luar dan melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Otaknya mencoba menerka-nerka siapakah pemuda ini. Ia terlihat familiar tapi gadis itu tak bisa memastikan pasti siapa pemuda itu.

"Apa Paman Ousaki ada?" tanya Len.

"E-eh... u-um, ayah sedang keluar dan sepertinya akan pulang malam. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" gadis itu terbata-bata sambil merona karena malu terlalu lama memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya dari atas sampai bawah, kata ayahnya itu merupakan tindakan yang kurang sopan.

"Ini." Len menyerahkan botol abu tersebut.

"E-eh?" Kahoko melihat botol abu yang tekstur botolnya ia kenali. "Ah! Kau Tsukimori Len, orang yang dicintai sepupuku!" Gadis itu tersenyum gembira ketika berhasil mengenali sosok dihadapannya. Len hanya menatapnya datar.

"M-maaf." Gadis itu tersenyum malu. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu. Ayo masuk." Ajak gadis itu. Len hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti gadi itu dari belakang.

Gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya. Ia adalah Hino Kahoko, anak Hino Ousaki yang berarti adalah sepupu Shoko. Len agak kaget saat Kahoko menyerukan namanya, terutama di bagian tentang Shoko. Tapi karena dia masih dalam keadaan yang kurang stabil, dia mengabaikan kata-kata Kahoko tadi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana, Len duduk di atas tatami sendiri. Sesaat kemudian Kahoko pun datang membawa nampan berisi teh dan makanan ringan.

"Maaf hanya bisa menyajikan ini." Senyum Kahoko kembali terukir.

Len hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Kahoko untuk segera duduk di hadapannya.

"Um, ada perlu apa kamu ke sini?" Tanya Kahoko dengan gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup kalau melihat sesosok mayat hidup yang menatapmu dengan kosong seperti itu.

"Ini..." Len meletakan botol abu itu di atas meja.

Kahoko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dilihatnya pita hijau yang terikat di leher botol.

"Um... Kamu belum menebarkan abunya?" pertanyaan retoris yang terucap tak lama disadari oleh Kahoko. "Eh, maksudku kenapa?" dan sesaat setelahnya ia mengutuki dirinya dalam hati.

_-Coba lihat keadaannya Kahoko! Jelas belum dibuang! Pasti susah!_

Len terdiam.

Kahoko mulai salah tingkah.

"Um... m-maaf, bukan maksudku... untuk...erm..." Kahoko mulai bingung untuk memilih kata yang tepat.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Paman Ousaki." Len langsung berdiri dan melangkah pergi ke pintu keluar.

Kahoko masih duduk terpaku, memandangi tempat tadi Len duduk.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan Kahoko pun mulai menyadari sosok Len yang telah menghilang.

"Eh!" Kahoko langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar mencari keberadaan Len.

Pagar rumahnya tertutup rapat. Jalanan sepi seperti biasanya. Kahoko melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi tetap saja, mau dilihat berkali-kali Len tak ada. Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia kembali duduk di depan meja di ruang tamu. Ia sentuh botol yang berisi abu milik sepupunya itu. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas.

"Jangan-jangan sikapku tadi membuat Tsukimori-_kun_ kesal. Argh! Kahoko bodoh!" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

* * *

Kini Ryo sedang duduk sambil menikmati tehnya. Berita bahagia mengenai Len yang telah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengurung diri di kamar telah ia sampaikan pada Misa. Sesuai dugaannya, Misa sangat senang dan berharap untuk menemui Len sesegera mungkin.

Ryo meletakan cangkir tehnya yang setengah terisi itu di atas meja. Ia lupa memberitahu Misa mengenai penampilan Len yang sangat mengerikan. Walau Len sering mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk menulis, penampilannya masihlah biasa saja. Seacak-acakannya penampilan Len yang dulu-dulu, tak pernah seacak-acakan ini. Bisa-bisa Misa langsung pingsan melihat anak semata wayangnya itu.

Ryo memijit keningnya dan menghela napas. Kelihatannya akan ada banyak tugas menantinya.

"Hh, aku harus mengubah penampilan Len dulu baru mengurusi masalah percintaanya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hh, maaf kalau update-nya lama dan sedikit. Untuk chapter hanya untuk menjelaskan keadaan Len setelah meninggalnya Shouko. Untuk selanjutnya kayaknya sih akan bahagia-bahagia dulu. Ya sudahlah, tak banyak cuap-cuap lagi. Review-nya ditunggu.


	4. Chapter 4

Rambut merahya tergerai lurus sebahu. Sebuah jepit hitam ia pasangkan untuk menghalangi poninya—yang mulai memanjang, melewati alisnya—agar tidak mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia oleskan bedak di pipinya dan juga pelembab bibir berwarna merah muda. Tipis, sangat tipis. Ya, gadis ini memang tidak suka dengan dandanan yang teralu _over_. Dengan baju terusan berwarna merah muda yang turun menelusuri tubuhnya sampai lutut lengkap dengan pita putih melilit pinggang, Hino Kahoko siap untuk pergi kencan.

_- - -Nooo! Ini bukan kencan, ini hanya ketemuan biasa. Ya, biasa! A-aku gak mungkin, um... lebih tepatnya Aqua-sensei gak mungkin mau sama aku! _

Kahoko memukul pipinya perlahan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan membuang jauh pikirannya barusan. Ia dongakan kepalanya, melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di atas cermin—seukuran manusia—. Matanya membalalak, ia langsung berlari mengambil tas selempang berwarna coklatnya dan juga memasangkan jam tangan berwarna _ruby_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

___- - -_Dame! Jangan sampai terlambat!

* * *

**Daisuki**

**UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

* * *

Ryotaro kini sedang mencuci peralatan makan. Baru saja ia dan Len selesai sarapan. Ryotaro agak terkejut ketika melihat Len yang tumben-tumbennya bangun pagi. Dia tidak menanyakan alasannya kenapa, setidaknya ini bukanlah hal yang berbahaya jadi dia bisa tenang. Setelah selesai, Ryotaro pergi ke ruang tamu untuuk membaca koran—seperti pagi-pagi biasanya—. Saat ia melewati kamar Len, telinganya—yang memang memiliki pendengaran cukup tajam—menangkap suara cipratan air.

___- - -_Jam segini Len udah mandi? Tumben.

Lagi-lagi Ryotaro heran dengan sikap temannya hari ini. Tapi karena ini merupakan hal yang baik, sepertinya dia gak perlu berlebihan menanggapinya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berjalan lagi ke ruang tamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara langkah terdengar mendekati ruang tamu. Ryotaro menurunkan korannya sedikit dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Ia lihat Len dengan kemeja putih berlapis _V-neck Jumper _berwarna biru gelap, _jeans_ hitam dan rambut yang terisisir rapih. Ryotaro mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia menampar wajahnya sendiri. Tapi sosok Len yang semakin mendekat ke ruang tamu masihlah ada. Ryotaro akhirnya meninggalkan korannya di atas sofa dan berlari menghadang Len. Mata beriris coklat terangnya menatap Len lekat-lekat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryotaro sambil memperhatikan Len dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Bertemu seseorang." Jawab Len dengan singkat.

"Bertemu seseorang? Perempuan? Atau... laki-laki!?" Ryotaro langsung memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

___- - -_Len jadi homo? Oh Tuhan, apa kata Bibi Misa nanti

Len mendengus sebal, ia sepertinya tahu kalau Ryotaro memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku masih normal. Cepat minggir!" Len semakin terlihat kesal. Dan berusaha melewati Ryotaro.

"Eittsss! Jawab dulu baru lewat~..." Ryotaro merentangkan tangannya, mengurangi celah yang mampu dilalui Len.

Len melirik jam tangannya. Ia menghela napas.

" Perempuan, sudah puas kan? Cepat minggir !" Bentak Len.

"O-Ok... gak usah bentak juga dong." Ryotaro menyingkir, Len langsung berlari ke pintu ke luar.

Ryotaro hanya memperhatikan punggung Len yang kian mengecil dengan seringai lebar di wajah maskulinnya.

"Bibi Misa pasti akan menyukai berita ini!" dan ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Ryotaro memulai aksinya.

* * *

_Kring..._

Kahoko melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam sebuah kafe kecil di pinggiran kota. Suara lonceng kecil menyambutnya di dalam sana, diikuti dengan suara ramah pelayan kafe. Lalu, Kahoko melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah bangku dan duduk di sana. Ia lihat jamnya, memperhatikan dua jarum yang berbeda panjangnya. Untuk saja tidak terlambat. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, Kahoko menggeleng, ia merasa tidak enak kalau memesan lebih dahulu sebelum Aqua-_sensei_ tiba. Ia habiskan waktu menunggunya dengan membaca majalah yang tersedia di kafe itu.

_Kring..._

Beberapa menit berlalu. Suara lonceng di pintu masuk terdengar. Kahoko mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang datang. Napasnya tercekat, sepasang sosok yang berdiri di sana adalah sosok yang sangat-sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Kahoko langsung meninggikan majalahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik majalah itu. Dua pasang suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat membuat Kahoko tidak tenang. Ia menyembunyikan sepasang iris senjanya dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga keberadaannya tidak sadari oleh mereka.

"Ah, _Kaho-chan_! Tuh kan Yunoki, mataku tidak salah lihat~." suara riang pemuda berambut hijau ini membuat napas Kahoko seakan-akan berhenti sesaat. Dengan gugup, Kahoko meletakan majalahnya di atas meja dan memandang mereka berdua.

"H—Hihara_-san_, Y—yuu—nn—noki_-__san_..." Kahoko tersenyum kaku sambil menucuri-curi pandang menatap mereka berdua.

_- - -Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa harus ketemu mereka!_

"Kamu sendirian? Kita boleh gabungkan? Gak apa-apakan, Yunoki? Kasihan Kaho _-chan_ sendirian." Suara riang Kazuki membuat jantung Kahoko berdegup kencang.

"Aku tidak masalah, asalkan Hino _-san_ tidak merasa terganggu dengan suaramu yang berisik." Ucap Yunoki sambil tersenyum.

Kahoko langsung bergidik ngeri, ia tahu betul maksud dari kata-kata tadi sebenarnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Yunoki!" rengek Kazuki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kazuki memutuskan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Kahoko, begitu juga dengan Yunoki .

"_Maa, maa _Kazuki_-san_ kecilkan suaramu. Bisa-bisa Hino _-san_ memutuskan untuk pergi." Ucap Yunoki dengan senyum biasanya.

Kahoko meringis dalam hati. Makhluk bernama Azuma Yunoki ini hanya tampangnya saja yang feminin, tapi kelakuannya? Lebih brutal daripada preman kelas kakap.

___- - -_Tuhan, walau kamu gak mengabulkan doaku tadi. Kumohon untuk yang iiinii saja datangkan satu malaikatmu untuk menyelamatkanku, Tuhan.

"Kaho_-chan_, kamu sedang apa di sini sendirian?" tanya Kazuki.

"A—aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Kahoko sambil menundukan kepalanya. Alasan pertama, ia malu pada Kazuki. Alasan kedua ia takut pada Yunoki.

"Seseorang? Kau mau kencan ya?" kini giliran Yunoki yang bertanya.

"Ti—"

_Kring..._

Kahoko berhenti berbicara. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda melangkah masuk. Sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya.

"Eh, maksudku iya." Kahoko tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Eh? Kamu mau kemana?" Kazuki nampak bingung dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kahoko.

"Aku pergi duluan ya." Kahoko pamit dan berlari menuju Len.

"Tsukimori-_san_! Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Ujar Kahoko sambil berlari menuju Len.

Len jelas terkejut. Baru selangkah, Kahoko sudah lari menghampirinya dengan tangan yang mengait di lengannya. Len hanya bisa diam dan memandang penuh tanya.

"Tsukimori_-san_, maaf ya." Bisik Kahoko sambil berjalan—semi berlari—keluar toko.

* * *

Kini keduanya berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kafe tadi. Kahoko merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya sambil membungkuk. Len yang berada di hadapannya hanya diam sambil memijit keningnya.

"Maaf Tsukimori_-san_! Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Kahoko.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?" Kata Len dengan muka datarnya yang biasa.

"S—sebenarnya tadi itu a—aku digodain g—gigolo h—hom—mo." Kahoko menunduk, menyembunyikan rona dipipinya. Lalu ia lanjut menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi kau memakaiku untuk kabur?" tanya Len sekali lagi.

"I—iya." Kahoko hanya menunduk malu.

Len terlihat sedikit menimbang-nimbang.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa kembali ke kafe itu karena mereka mengira kita sedang berkencan, benar?"

"Iya." Kahoko semakin menundukan wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Hh, apa boleh buat. Terpaksa aku harus membatalkan janjiku." Len menghela napas.

"Eh? Tsukimori_-san_ ada janji di kafe itu? M—Maaf..." Kahoko semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hm." Gumam Len yang sedang sibuk menekan _keypad_ ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian Len memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan." Ujar Len.

"I—Iya. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan, um... terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku." Kahoko membungkuk. Len mulai berjalan menjauh.

Kahoko rasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia buka tas selempang kecilnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pesan baru dari Aqua_-sensei_.

"Kebetulan sekali." Gumam Kahoko.

Kahoko pun berinisiatif untuk menelpon Aqua_-sensei_. Yah, ia merasa tidak enak karena harus membatalkan pertemuan mereka. Apalagi, Kahoko lah yang mengajaknya.

"Halo, Aqua_-sensei_?" ujar Kahoko ketika telepon mereka tersambungkan.

"_Ya?"_

"Maaf karena kita gak jadi bertemu." Kahoko melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan. Kahoko mengambil jalan yang sama dengan Len. Sebenarnya sih tadi dia mau pulang barsema Len, tapi karenaa masih merasa tidak enak, ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"_Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula... er... kerabatku juga memaksaku ke suatu tempat secara tiba-tiba."_

"Aku masih di Yokohama sampi bulan depan. Kalau Aqua_-sensei_ mau, tinggal atur tanggalnya saja."

"_Kalau besok?"_

"Hm, aku sih tidak ada acara."

"_Ok, deal. Besok di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama, bagaimana?"_

"O— Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"_Halo? Red Ruby? Ada apa? Halo?"_

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Len berhenti melangkah, ia mendengar suara jeritan seseorang yang sepertinya familiar. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu untuk berbalik arah, toh itu bukan urusannya. Tapi, ia tahu. Kalau Shouko ada di sini, di sampingnya saat ini, gadis itu mungkin akan merengek memaksanya untuk mengecek orang yang nampaknya kesulitan itu.

Akhirnya Len pun berbalik arah dan menghampiri sumber suara. Ia teliti setiap sisi, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Mungkin suara yang didengarnya hanya perasaannya saja.

"U-uhuk uhuk..." sekarang bukan jeritan melainkan batuk.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tambah langkahnya, mendekati sebuah lubang menuju bawah tanah yang terbuka dengan papan tanda peringatan yang terjatuh tak jauh dari lubang itu. Ia langsung buru-buru masuk melihat ke dalam lubang. Dilihatnya seseorang yang berusaha mendirikan badannya di atas beberapa karung semen.

Len memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah sana dan membantu orang itu.

"Hino-san?" gumam Len yang ragu-ragu. Di bawah sana gelap, tentu Len susah menerka siapa di depannya. Tapi berkat rambut merah khas Kahoko, Len mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk siapa orang di depannya.

"T—tsukimori-_kun_? Yokatta." Ucap Kahoko ketika mengenali sosok di depannya.

Len mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kahoko untuk berdiri.

"Bisa naik ke atas?" tanya Len.

"U—um... sepertinya aku bisa." Ujar Kahoko sambul menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Oh, kalau begitu naiklah duluan."

"E-eh?!" Tentu saja Kahoko malu kalau Len menunggunya dibawah sementara pakaian yang kini ia pakai yang seperti _itu_.

"Aku tidak tertarik mengintip." Ucap Len seakan-akan mengerti arti kekagetan Kahoko tadi.

"Baiklah."

___- - -_Tenang saja Kahoko, dia kan orang yang disukai Shouko.

Kahoko pun naik ke atas perlahan-lahan. Ia takut kalau kakinya terkilir. Apalagi jatuh di atas kantung semen cukup sakit walau agak empuk.

Setelah mereka keluar dari sana, kedua mata mereka terpaku pada satu hal. Yaitu tubuh masing-masing yang kini dipenuhi semen-semen yang menempel di beberapa bagian. Di dalam sana gelap, maka dari itu mereka tidak sadar. Len hanya terkena sedikit, hanya di bagian kaki saja. Sedangkan Kahoko yang terjun bebas dan mendarat di kantung semen—yang terbuka—tentunya terkena banyak.

"Aargh," Kahoko nampak kesal. Ya, ini benar-benar sial. Gagal bertemu idolanya, muncul orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, dan sekarang ia dipenuhi semen. "Mana bisa aku jalan dengan penampilan seperti ini." Keluhnya.

Bayangan diteriaki orang gila atau dipandang aneh oleh banyak orang berterbanganan di dalam kepala yang terlapis rambut merahnya.

"Apartemenku gak jauh dari sini, lebih baik bersihkan dirimu dulu baru pulang."

Kahoko terdiam mendengar perkataan Len. Oh ya ampun, hari ini Len benar-benar seperti malaikat. Kini Kahoko melihat Len dengan tatapan penuh sinar, ia melihat Len seakan-akan len memliki lingkaran emas di sekitar kepala Len.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru kahoko seraya membungkuk.

Len hanya memasang muka datarnya yang biasa dan mulai berjalan. Kahoko pun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan mata yang masih bersinar-sinar memandangin punggung Len.

___- - -_Oh lala, kini aku seperti melihat sayap lebar di punggung Len.

Dan, Kahoko mulai masuk ke dunia imajinasinya.

* * *

Len membuka pintu apartemennya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Ryotaro yang kebetulan sedang duduk di ruang tamu pun melihat ke arah pintu.

"Aku kira kamu pulang malam, Len," ucap Ryo, berbasa-basi. Tiba-tiba matanya menampakan keterkejutan sesaat. "Oh, mau dilanjutkan di rumah." Goda Ryo.

Len hanya memberikan tatapan sinis sedangkan Kahoko membungkuk.

"Tak perlu sopan ke orang bertampang preman seperti dia."

"E-eh?!" Kahoko kaget mendengar kata preman.

"O-oi! Enak saja. Aku cinta damai!" ujar Ryo sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari tangan kanannya.

"Abaikan saja, sekarang ikut aku." Kata Len yang memandu Kahoko berjalan.

"Belum juga malam, kebelet banget sih." Ryo mencari mati.

"Tch," dan _deathglare_ lainnya pun melayang.

Kahoko yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menunduk malu dan mengikuti langkah Len.

Ryo yang ditinggal sendiri di ruang tamu hanya tersenyum puas.

"Hehe, saatnya laporan."

* * *

_**To: Bibi Misa**_

_**From: Ryo Macho**_

_Ternyata Len serius kencan hari ini, Bi._

_Dan sekarang dia membawa gadisnya ke rumah! __ﾎﾝﾄ__o(__ﾟ__Д__ﾟ__)_

* * *

Setelah menunjukan letak kamar mandi dan memberikan kaos sementara untuk Kahoko, Len memilih untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Saat tiba di sana, dilihatnya Ryo yang sedang cekikikan dengan ponsel di tangannya.

* * *

_**From: Bibi Misa**_

_**To: Ryo Macho**_

_Benarkah? Apa dia cantik? Baik?_

_Pokoknya kamu harus terus kasih Bibi info! __＼__(*⌒0⌒) _

* * *

Ryo yang menyadari keberadaan Len langsung memasukan ponselnya dan tersenyum meledek ke Len.

"Kok baru masuk udah keluar aja? Gak usah malu-malu gitu."

"Diam kau!" seru Len.

"Haha, oke-oke..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Ryo memilih membaca majalah kembali dan Len mengeluarkan ponselnya. Len mengetikan beberapa nomor di ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ryo langsung memasang cengiran lebarnya. Baru saja mau meraih ponsel di saku untuk melapor bada sang bibi, Len mendahulinya dengan sebuah tatapan mematikan. Ryo menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Walaupun sudah lama berteman dengan Len, teteap saja dirinya merinding diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Len. Ryo pun memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke majalah.

"Red Ruby, tadi kenapa terputus?" ujar Len ketika mendengar suara sapaan di telinganya.

Pandangan Ryo langsung beralih ke Len ketika mengetahui siapa yang ditelepon sahabatnya itu. Cengiran terpasang dan tangan hendak meraih ponselnya. Namun sayang sekali, niat menghubungi Misa harus ia urungkan ketika menerima sebuah majalah yang mendarat begitu _lembut_ di wajah maskulinnya. Ia merintih kesakitan. Ia layangkan pandangan kesalnya ke Len, tapi mendadak turun karena melihat Len memegang _remote_ TV yang jelas-jelas akan sangat menyakitkan kalau menyentuh wajahnya.

Ryo mengelus wajahnya. Ia mendengus kesal ketika Len mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan teleponnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya kucing tetangga."

Dan Ryo yang gak terima dianggap kucing pun hendak memprotes, tapi sayang... _remote_ yang tadi berada di tangan Len sudah beralih ke wajahnya.

Catatan hari ini untuk Ryo. Semenjak Len kehilangan Shouko, Len menjadi semmakin kejam dan hobi menyiksanya.

* * *

Kahoko yang sudah selesaipun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kejadian tadi membuatnya lupa sesaat dengan percakapan terputusnya dengan idolanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas selempangnya.

___- - -_Aku harus minta maaf pada Aqua-sensei

Saat Kahoko membuka tasnya, alangkah terkejutnya layar ponselnya menyala dan menunjuka nama idolanya terpampang di sana. Kahoko langsung buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Aqua_-sensei_. Ada apa?" Kahoko meletakan kembali tasnya di atas mesin cuci. Ia sandarkan punggungnya di tembok dengan tangan yang satunya mengerigkan rambutnya.

"Tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan. U-um, suara apa barusan?" Tanya Kahoko ketika mendnegar suara aneh dan rintihan dari sebelah sana.

"Eh, kucing?!" Kahoko agak terkejut. "Suaranya aneh." Kahoko tertawa geli.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," pipi Kahoko merona ketika lawan bicaranya menanyai keadaannya. "Sekarang aku di tempat kerabatku."

Mengucap kata kerabat membuat Kahoko teringat perkataan Len tadi sebelum pergi.

"_Nanti kalau sudah selesai, tunggu saja di ruang tamu."_

Kahoko pun memutuskan berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan langkah perlahan, ya biar bisa berlama-lama berbicara dengan Aqua-_sensei_.

"Ya, tadi dia juga yang menolongku. Sebelumnya kami juga kebetulan berteemu."

"Eh? J-jodoh? Tidak mungkin ah." Kahoko merona kembali.

"Iya, besok bisa kok. Semoga saja kita bertemu dan gak ada kecelakaan lagi."

Kahoko merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dan menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada lawan bicaranyaa itu.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"Eh, Aqua-_sensei_ merasakannya juga? Aku kira hanya aku saja... mungkin karena cuaca dan operatornya bagus." Kahoko tertawa kecil. Ia masih terus melangkah. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di ruang tamu.

"Ah, ya tak apa-apa. Maaaf tadi membuatmu khawatir."

"Sampai jumpa besok Aqua-_sen... sei_?" Kahoko berhenti melangkah. Waktunya sekaan-akan berhenti berputar ketika mata emasnya menatap warna sejenis di depan sana.

* * *

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Kahoko masih berdiri dan Len masih menengok ke sumber suara. Suasana hening. Tapi itu tak lama karena Ryo yang sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya berbicara.

"Kalian bodoh sekali, berada di tempat yang sama dan saling kenal kenapa harus telepon. Apalagi pakai nama samaran segala." Dan tentunya, ucapan Ryo tadi diiringi oleh tawa terbahak-bahak tiada henti.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya bisa munculi chapter baru. Mohon maaaf kalau yang satu ini masih banyak typo dan terlalu OOC. Kita akhiri kesedihan dan mulai kebahagiaan. Kasian lah kalau tokoh utama disiksa melulu.

Ada yang penasaran gak sama Kahoko dan dua orang cowok itu?

Kalau iya, tunggu aja chapter bonus. Belum tau sih dibuatnya kapan dan dipublishnya kapan. Masih belum bersamangat buat nulis.

UN dan SNMPTN sebentar lagi. Semoga aja aku bisa tetep lanjutin ngetik. Btw, cek profil untuk ngeliat status beberapa fic-ku.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Jangan lupa, review seperti biasa (kalau bisa sih tolong kata apa yang typo). Dan terakhir, **Selamat Tahun Baru**. Ini masih tanggal 3, kalau di tradisi Jepang sih gak termasuk telat~ *ngeles*


	5. Side Story

Konyol. Geli. Aneh. Itu yang Kahoko rasakan saat tahu orang yang mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan terakhir adalah Len. Mengisi hati katamu? Ya, benar sekali. Dari sebuah tulisan merambat ke hati dan pikiran. Konyol, begitu kata teman-temannya. Kahoko bukan tipe _otaku_. Kau tahu... orang yang fanatik sampai bisa menyembah sesuatu yang tak seharusnya disembah. Dia memang sangat sangat menyukai karya tulis Aqua. Kisah yang tidak berakhir bahagia. Kisah yang putus di tengah jalan. Kisah yang salah satu tokoh utamanya meninggal dunia. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Bukan hanya sekedar menyukai ceritanya. Gadis bermata amber itu menyukai pengarangnya. Sosok yang dikenalnya dengan nama Aqua. Sosok yang membubuhkan banyak perasaan di setiap katanya, memasukan pesan tersirat untuk dirinya, dan mengirim pesan satu sama lain dari e-mail.

Ini bukan cinta monyet kilat. Ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena apa? Karena ia muak dengan cinta padangan pertama. Ia sangat... eewww... membenci hal itu. Semua alasan tertuju pada seorang pria. Seorang yang dulu pernah ia sukai. Salah satu pria penyandang marga Hihara. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan... Hihara Kazuki.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan Hihara Kazuki?" Pertanyaan dengan alis terangkat sebelah yang diutarakan oleh Len.

Kahoko hanya tersenyum miris. Mata amber Kahoko meredupkan kilaunya. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan menyesap teh yang dibuatkan oleh Ryotaro—yang kini melenyapkan diri dari sini. Entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka langsung ke orang itu. Ya, Kahoko memang pernah menceritakan tentang ia dan seseorang yang pernah ia kasihi pada Aqua. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Len ingin dengan gamblangnya menanyakan hal itu. Tidak ada Ryo, berarti aman. Tapi bukan berarti bisa begitu saja.

"Jadi?" Len mempertegas pertanyaannya. Ia benar-benar serius ingin tahu.

"D-dia... orang yang tadi di kafe." Kahoko menyapu pinggiran gelas teh dengan ibu jarinya. Kepalanya merunduk dan matanya memperhatikan warna cokelat tehnya.

"Jadi, kau pernah berpacaran dengan cowok homo?" sayang sekali Kahoko tidak bisa melihat air muka Len yang berubah semangat.

"T-tidak!" Kahoko membentak, mengangkat kepalanya, dan menjajarkan pandangannya dengan Len. Len terperanjat dan romannya kembali datar seperti semula. Len tidak berbicara, ia tahu kalau Kahoko masih ingin membumbui penolakannya dengan alasan tambahan.

"Saat-saat awal ia tidak begitu," Kahoko kembali menunduk. Ia memejamkan matanya. Memori tentang Kazuki terkilas dalam pikirannya.

* * *

**Daisuki's Side Story**

**© UQ**

**La Corda © Yuki Kure**

* * *

Kahoko beridir di pinggir lapangan. Memperhatikan pemuda berambut hijau yang basah dengan keringat. Ini hari sabtu, Kahoko selalu menyempatkan diri menemani kekasihnya untuk bermain basket di lapangan terbuka. Ia tak sendiri di sana. Ada beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat, ikut menonton. Harus ia akui, permainan ini memang menarik banyak mata. Terutama kaum hawa. Kahoko hanya tersenyum tipis seraya melihat Kazuki yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak kelas satu SMA. Kahoko diam-diam menyukai Kazuki saat upacara masuk sekolah. Begitu kilat dan benar-benar memabukan. Tiap hari ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan rambut rumput Kazuki, senyum sumringahnya, suaranya yang—saat itu—cempreng, atau hal-hal lainnya. Tidak disangka, Kazuki juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dan _poof_ mereka jadi sepasang kekasih. Berjalan bersama-sama, bergandengan tangan, menghabiskan bekal bersama, atau hal-hal yang umum dilakukan pasangan seperti film atau komik.

Namun kisah cinta yang komikal itu harus kandas saat mereka kelas tiga. Bukan karena ingin fokus menjelang ujian akhir, tapi karena kedatangan orang ketiga. Astaga! Mengingat hal itu Kahoko benar-benar ingin menjedotkan keningnya ke dinding. Kahoko sangat-sangat anti dengan perasaan suka sesama jenis. Demi dewa matahari! Kahoko menjadi tak karuan saat Kazuki memintanya _putus_. Ia bisa memahami kenapa Kazuki minta _putus_. Semakin beranjak dewasa, Kahoko menyadari kalau perasaan mereka bisa saja cinta monyet. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kahoko hancur, melainkan beberapa pernyataan Kazuki selanjutnya.

"_Aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku."_ Kahoko hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi hal itu. Ia bisa merelalakannya. Bahkan Kahoko bertanya siapa gadis yang beruntung itu.

"_Bukan, aku menyukai Azuma. Yunoki Azuma."_

Kahoko masih ingat betul betapa tercengangnya ia saat itu. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kazuki pergi. Ia saat itu akhirnya tahu kenapa ia merasa banyak kesialan yang menimpanya semenjak kelas dua. Di tatap tajam oleh laki-laki berparas cantik atau sengaja dipojokan olehnya. Kahoko tidak tahu harus sedih, jijik, atau takut. Ia yakin kalau Azuma di sini, dirinya sudah diberi senyuman meremehkan khas Azuma.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kahoko tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari. Ia juga tidak berani bertukar pandangan dengan Kazuki apalagi Azuma. Ia jijik. Ia takut. Dan ia sangat sangat benci.

* * *

Keadaan ruang tamu apartemen itu kembali hening. Kahoko menggenggam erat cangkir tehnya. Len masih tetap di tempatnya. Ia tidak merasa menyesal membuat keadaan menjadi senyap begini.

"Jadi yang tadi itu bohong ya?" Len menatap Kahoko yang masih menunduk.

"T-tidak juga, kan mereka.. h-homo sungguhan." Mengingat hal itu membuat Kahoko resah. Ia berharap Ryo ada di sini untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hh... mumpung si bodoh itu gak ada," Kahoko langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi tatapan penuh tanya. "Besok jadi atau tidak?"

Kahoko terdiam. Tujuan pertemuan mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Hampir seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, secara tak langsung. Kecuali kalau besok...

_- - -kencan? _

Memang Shouko pernah bilang dengan nada bercanda kalau misalkan keberadaan Shouko membuat Len sedih, Shouko dengan senang hati membiarkan perempuan lain mengisi hati Len termasuk Kahoko. Saat itu Kahoko hanya terkekeh. Mereka berdua belum pernah bertemu. Yang Kahoko tahu, Len teman dekat Shouko yang diam-diam disukai Shouko, ia seorang penulis, dan yang jelas laki-laki..

"Red Ruby?" Len membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Y-ya." Jawabnya dengan gugup, untuk panggilan dan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Dan cukup Kahoko saja. Dipanggil seperti itu secara langsung rasanya... aneh." Kahoko tertawa malu-malu. Ia malah membayangkan dirinya sebagai agen, belum lagi cara memanggilnya ke Len. Bak bos dan agennya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Len." Tak ada senyum komikal di wajahnya.

Kahoko hanya mengangguk. Membayangkan Aqua yang biasa mengirimkan pesan-pesan manis melalu e-mailnya dan melihat orang di depannya sangat bertolak belakang. Oh, Kahoko hampir lupa kata-kata sepupunya tentang pemuda ini. Kahoko senyum-senyum sendiri. Semoga saja tidak membuat Len berpikiran aneh tentangnya.

"Tunggu si bodoh itu pulang, baru aku antar. Tidak apa-apa , kan?"

"Eh?! Sungguh tidak merepotkan? Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kahoko meletakan gelasnya di meja.

"Hn," Len menghla napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Di sini sering digosipkan banyak pasangan sesama jenis yang berkeliaran. Serius berani?"

Muka Len yang serius mau tidak mau membuat Kahoko bergidik, percaya.

"B-baiklah." Kahoko kembali mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap tehnya.

Selama menunggu Ryo, mereka berdua sesekali bertukar pengalaman. Beberapa menit tertawa, lalu sepi kembali. Len juga membantu Kahoko menuangkan tehnya. Lama-lama Kahoko merasa tidak segugup tadi. Ryo pun pulang membawa anggota tambahan ke apartemen mereka. Seorang gadis berambut ikal warna oranye mendekati cokelat.

"Nami-_chan_!" Kahoko yang menyerukan nama gaid itu dengan semangat membuat kedua pria itu saling bertukar pandangan. Dunia memang sempit, begitu pikir mereka semua. Nami satu SMA dengan Kahoko, sampai sekarang mereka masih dekat namun jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Nami.

Rencana awal untuk pulang saat Ryo datang, batal. Kahoko dipaksa untuk makan malam bersama. Hari yang dikiranya akan berakhir sial ternyata malah berakhir menyenangkan. Bertemu dengan Aqua-_sensei_, bercakap-cakap cukup lama, makan enak gratis, diantar pulang, dan jangan lupa. Diajak kencan keesokan harinya. Kahoko tidak sabar menyambut hari esok.

* * *

**A/N:**

Huff, ini side story. Dan maaf lama banget. Saya lagi susah nulis panjang. Paling mentok ya 1000. Mengenai cerita. Red Ruby emang suka sama Aqua. Si Aqua juga diem-diem ceritanya tertuju ke Red Ruby akhir-akhir ini, dari suram jadi lebih _cheerful_**. **Soal perkembangan hubungan mereka di e-mail gak di tunjukin banget. Yang jelas udah jauh lebih dalam dari e-mail yang waktu itu. Kalau masih belum kebayang, tunggu chap depan. Itu dari sudutnya Len, kalau ini kan lebih Kahoko.

Saatnnya balas ripyu, maaf ya. Aku suka lupa kalau belum bales #ngumpet

** Ida: **Hoho, banget! Tapi dia udah bales dendam kok, dia puas nimpuk Ryo. Review lagi ya #kedipin

** Yuki24: **Salam kenal! Nggak kok, Shouko udah bahagia di alam sana. Jangan lupa ripyu lagi #kedipin

Terima kasih udah baca dan jangan lupa berika ripyu-nya! #kedipin


End file.
